


Kiss

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gateworld for the screencaps.  
> [On tumblr.](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/56418137839)


End file.
